Say My Name
by querulousArtisan
Summary: Sollux is trying to get rid of his lisp.  Dave, however, has a very non-conventional way of helping.  DavexSollux kinkmeme fic.


_Author Notes: Done for the DavexSollux Tongue Focus Kink Meme._

"Get off of me, you thupid shithead!"

Sollux hands dug into a pale chest as he pushed at Dave, the human laughing and wiping away the drop of red blood at his lip where the troll had nipped him. Dave remained stradled on Sollux's stomach as the gemini struggled and failed to shove the human off. A huff and a hiss, and hetero-chromatic eyes glared into the crimson ones hidden behind shades.

"You really are an inthufferable prick."

Another laugh from Dave. "Hey, you're the one that agreed to the terms. Now let me show you how it's done."

Sollux frowned. "I agreed for your help. I did not agree for you to moletht me."

Dave removed his shades, his striking crimson eyes staring straight into Sollux's. "My help, my rules." the human said, smug. A defeated sigh eruped from Sollux's throat

"Fine." fanged black lips turned into a pouty snarl.

"Now say it. Say my last name." pale lips remained upturned in a smug smirk.

"Thlimeball."

"Not quite."

"Thcumbag."

"No." Red eyes flickered, hetero-chromatic eyes flared.

"Thcrew you."

"Gladly."

White lips pressed themselves against black, a warm tongue pressing against the darker lips. Sollux gave a small hiss. He resisted at first, but Dave was insistant, and soon the troll found himself parting his lips slowly. Dave slipped his tongue in, causious to avoid the fangs, and ran the tip gently along the top ridge of Sollux's mouth.

There was a soft sigh, and the troll found himself running his split tongue along the human's, following it slowly up to where Dave's tongue stopped. Sollux didn't realize how flushed he was until Dave pulled away.

The troll tried to look up at Dave with a scowl. The gemini was unsure weather it was in frustration with the human's inappropriate touching, or the fact that he pulled away.

"Sthleeze..." the troll hiss, eyes closing shut.

"Nice try there, bro, you're close. Here let me show you again." Dave bent down to kiss Sollux once more. Without realization, the Gemini was much more willing to comply to the kiss. Dave ran his tongue along Sollux's, gently coaxing it to the ridge at the top of the trolls mouth. The split tongue ran along Dave's, and the human shuddered before pulling away again. Dave swore he heard a needy sigh from the troll.

"Fuckassth, you're getting off on thissth." Sollux lisped. The troll's eyes were lidded, his face flushed a tint of yellow. He wasn't admiting that Dave's tongue-fucking was turning him on as well.

Dave mearly smirked as he moved in to devour those delicious black lips again. This time, he pushed his hips into the gemini's, eliciting a needy moan. Dave could feel clawed hands running along his sides, under his shirt, and a split tongue running along his bottom lip. He nipped at Sollux's bottom lip, and gently began exploring the troll's mouth with his tongue. He felt delight when he felt the troll do the same to him.

He licked gently at every corner of the trolls mouth, running his tongue along Sollux's. The troll tasted lightly of honey. Another lick at Sollux's alveolar ridge before pulling away.

This time, Dave was certain he heard the needy sigh.

"Fuckasssth..." Sollux's voice trailed off.

Dave's smirk turned into a grin. "We can definitely do that if you want". Before the troll could retaliate, the human was once again attacking the black lips, licking and nipping and kissing. Sollux moaned into the kiss, running his tongue along Dave's lips, trailing along the human's tongue, into his mouth and along the blunt teeth. Deeper and further and curious.

Sollux's hips bucked as he felt a hand rub against his thighs, his breaths fast and needy. He pulled away from Dave. He tried to scowl.

"What on earth doeth thith have to do with thopping my lithp." the lisp was back in full force, the troll now struggling more with his arousal.

Dave leaned in to nip at grey pointed ears. "I don't really know." he whispered coyly into the troll's ear. "But I sure would enjoy you screaming my name." he ran his tongue along the outer edge of the pointed ear, hearing Sollux gasp, feeling him shiver below.

"You gog damned inthufferabl prick..." the troll arched his head back, exposing the irresistable skin. Dave gladly latched on. Sollux couldn't help but to moan.

Clawed hands ran down Dave's back, latching on to the waistband as they reached the human's pants. A pale hand reached to them, grabbing them and pinning them above Sollux's head. The troll whined softly. Dave nipped at the Gemini's collarbone.

"Say my name." warm breath on grey skin made Sollux shiver needily.

"Dave... pleath..." Sollux no longer knew what he was begging for, feeling the human's lips once again on his own. Tongues mingled again, hips ground, and both of them panted heavily. Dave traced the split tongue with his own, delighting when it flicked curiously into his mouth, and pulled away.

"I wonder what other things I can get that pretty little tongue of yours to do." Dave teased breathlessly.

"Wouldn't you like to fucking know, jackath?" Sollux's voice dripped with arousal.

Dave rocked his hips against the troll below him, eliciting a symphony of delightful noises. A needy hand found it's way to unbuttoning the troll's pants, tracing the outline of Sollux's bone bulge. Whimpers and moans escaped quivering black lips.

"Say my name." there was a hint of desire in the human's voice.

Dave gave a sudden gasp of surprise as he felt his pants and undergarments fall away from his hips, a tingling warmth wrapping around his own length. Crimson eyes travled up the writhign form of Sollux Captor. Thin wrists were still clasped in Dave's own pale hands. However, Sollux's hetero-chromatic eyes glowed softly.

"Fucking cheater."

Black lips were now upturned into a smirk.

"Aren't you thuppose to be teaching me?"

Dave couldn't help his grin. "Let me show you all the ways, bro. We're doing this."

"Make it happen." Sollux flicked out his fork tongue, and Dave attacked. They were a tangle of legs and arms as their tongues danced, licking and nipping. They were tugging and pulling at the far too tight clothes, a barrier in their much needed lessons. Moans escaped lips, the two intwined and filled with desire. Hand touch and fondled every inch of skin they could get a hold of, and it was simply wonderful.

"Say my name." Dave begged, capturing black lips again, licking at the alveolar ridge. He pulled away. "Put your tongue there and say my name."

"Make me, Thrider." moar needy breaths.

Desire was getting the best of them, and they had become so desperate, that clothes began to fly off. Sollux pushed Dave back, both of them sitting nude, straddling the human's lap. Hips dance and ground. Sollux nipped and licked down Dave's neck, his chest, nibbling at a nipple gently.

"Say my name, Sollux."

Sollux came back up, his thing fingers wrapping around the frames of the shades that adorned Dave's face. He pulled them off, tossing them aside haphazardly. He needed to see the crimson eyes, and he wanted Dave to see him clearly.

"Careful with the shades, bro." Dave quiped.

"Oh, shut up and pail me." lips on lips once more.

Hips shifted and hands explored. Sollux lifted slightly, and Dave gasped as he felt himself slide into the troll's nook. They held onto each other, adjusting to the sensation of one another, before hips began to move. It was slow at first, Dave getting used to the strange slick and smooth feeling that was nothing like he had ever felt before, and Sollux getting over the initial pain as it slowly turned into pleasure. Their hips rocked in unison, and the friction soon picked up.

Dave buried his face into the Gemini's chest, nipping at it softly as he ran his hands down Sollux's back. "Say my name." he breathed.

Sollux was a delicious symphony of sounds, and it didn't dissappoint, but none of them were what Dave wanted. He trailed his hand along the grey torso, hands wrapping around an eager bone bulge. He picked up the pace of his thrusts as he stroked the length of his partner.

"Say my name." Begging.

"Dave..." Sollux closed his eyes, his back arching, head back.

"Say my entire name." thrusing faster, stroking harder.

Sollux tangled his hands into white hair. "Dave... pleath..."

Dave let up, elicing a desperate pleading moan. He wasn't about to give the troll what he wanted, not yet.

"Dave... pleath, pleath, don't fucking thop." Sollux whined desperately. Dave smirked at the begging Gemini.

"Say my name. Let me show you how it's done." Once again their lips met, tongue mingling as Dave once again licked where Sollux needed to place his tongue, leading it there. He began to thrust again, rub his partner's bone bulge. Another symphony of delicious noises came from Sollux, and Dave was damned to not have any way to record them.

They pulled away once more

"Dave... Dave!" Sollux was near screaming now, and Dave relished in it. He contemplated letting up once more, still not hearing his full name, but instead opted to go harder, faster.

And it brought out exactally what Strider wanted.

Sollux clasped on to Dave's shoulders, claws digging in as his back arched. Ecstasy was etched in the trolls face as he cried out in pleasure.

"Dave! Strider, damn it, please! I need a pail!"

There wouldn't be any time for that, as Sollux's body shook with orgasm, genetic material rushing out against Dave's hand and stomach. Dave soon followed, releasing into the troll. As the both came down, quivering, lips lazily locked.

"That... fuck..." Dave's head spun as he fought to gather his thoughts. "That was wonderful, bro. Fucking perfect." A lazy smile etched across the trolls face.

"Thcrew... you..." Sollux panted, barely able to talk, let along remember what Dave had taught him.

"We just did that," Dave ran his hands through the troll's soft locks. "But I think we're going to need another lesson."

Sollux simply buried his face into the human's neck. "Your lethonth are exhauting. And methy." the trolls warm breath was soothing. Dave gently slipped out, hand supporting themselves on Sollux's rear as the human stood. The Gemini fidgeted, momentarily starteled, before wrapping his thin legs around Strider's waist.

"Jeguth, Thrider..." his voice trailed off.

"Bathtime, bro, then naptime. You have a lot of lessons ahead of you."

Sollux didn't argue. If these lessons were anything like the first...

Well, he was simply okay with that.


End file.
